


Starry Eyed

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: “May I have this dance?”





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> yet another repost

“May I have this dance?”

Soonyoung was extending his hand to him, the smile on his face causing Jeonghan’s heart to stutter and he slipped his hand into his waiting palm, letting himself be pulled to the middle of the floor.

“You look so incredible tonight Mr. Yoon, it would be a shame not to dance with you,” Soonyoung said, his smile spreading all the way to his eyes. Jeonghan couldn’t help the laugh that came out, dropping his gaze to the floor shyly.

“You’re so cheesy,” he mumbled. Soonyoung’s smile curved into the grin he always made when he was being corny, which was frighteningly similar to the one he made after an awful pun. Jeonghan wanted to smack it off his face, but instead he simply shook his head in mock exasperation.

_I Will Always Love You_ started playing over the speakers and Jeonghan let out a small gasp, widening his eyes at Soonyoung. His lips stretched into a lopsided grin, leaning into Soonyoung’s space so their noses were nearly touching.

“You didn’t… this song, really? Of course you would,” Jeonghan said, laughing again and hugging Soonyoung tightly. When he pulled back Soonyoung was looking at him in confusion.

“I didn’t plan for this song,” he said, his brows knitting together.

He looked over his shoulder to the DJ booth and saw Seungkwan smiling brightly back at him. He gave a little wave and laughed, shooting them both an enthusiastic thumbs up. Soonyoung shook his head and looked back at Jeonghan, who was laughing harder now.

“That’s our Seungkwannie,” he said fondly. Soonyoung could do nothing but agree, since he expected nothing less of him. He had actually expected a lot more of him though, though he doubted that was the final surprise of the night.

They started to spin on the dance floor, with Soonyoung improvising and leading Jeonghan into dips and twirls, admiring the twinkle that the lights above created in his eyes when he looked up at him, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the incredible urge to kiss him.

So he did.

He pulled Jeonghan up and kissed him in front of everyone, and for the briefest moment no one else existed. Jeonghan’s lips were soft against his, parting easily and letting him in. He could feel the smile in the curve of his mouth, and certainly Jeonghan could feel his because that was all they had been doing that night. All day for that matter.

They stopped spinning to the music, Jeonghan tipping back slightly when Soonyoung deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks gently. Time began to tick again, the noise of the hall fading back in and all their friends and family were cheering and whistling their approval. They pulled apart with flushed cheeks, parted lips and half-lidded eyes giving way to unrestrained joy.

Jeonghan met Soonyoung’s eyes and fought the tears that threatened to well up again, looking at their hands when he felt Soonyoung playing with the ring on his pinky. It was a ring that meant so much to twelve other people attending, as well as Soonyoung himself. He could never forget the day they got them, or what it symbolized for all of them. It was practically a part of him now, and he couldn’t count how often he forgot he was even wearing it on his finger.

And then Soonyoung let go of it and shifted to the ring on his other hand, his expression softening as he twirled it around. A simple band of gold, something they had picked out together, hands shaking with the implication of what it meant for their future. Soonyoung had held it up and said it went perfectly with his eyes and Jeonghan had pushed his hand away with a laugh then, but with the matching ring glinting under the lights on Soonyoung’s left hand he had to say it went perfectly with Soonyoung’s eyes as well.

They started to move to the music again, Soonyoung lifting Jeonghan’s hand to his mouth and kissing the ring with a tenderness that seemed to be all either of them could manage at the moment, before linking their fingers together once more. Jeonghan pressed forward until their bodies were flush, leaning his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder and closing his eyes, feeling his heart beat against him. A hand ran through his hair and he could feel everything stretching away from him as they simply swayed there to the last notes of the song.

When Soonyoung pulled away he could see that Jeonghan’s eyelashes were wet and so he reached up to wipe the tears away with his thumb. Jeonghan grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek, keeping his eyes closed a moment longer before he finally opened them to look at Soonyoung.

They hardly had a second before someone approached them. Someone that was wearing a goofy grin and looking between them as though he was planning on proposing to them right there and then, though that was how he always seemed to look around them all.

“Excuse me, might I steal the husband away for a bit?” Seokmin asked, bowing slightly and smiling at Soonyoung. He almost wanted to ask which husband he meant, but instead he smacked Seokmin’s shoulder and gave him Jeonghan’s hand, watching the two of them shimmy off together. Jeonghan looked back for a moment, and the image of him mid-laugh, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling burned itself into Soonyoung’s mind.

He hadn’t had the chance to say he loved him after their dance, but there would be plenty of chances later on. And he would, a thousand times, and so many more if he got the chance. The weight of the ring on his finger reminded him that they had all the time in the world now for I love yous; whispered in early mornings and late nights, over cups of coffee and cheap dinners, through sickness and in health, till death do they part.


End file.
